HVLP spray guns have been known and used for a number of years now. Most such guns have been provided with a low pressure high volume source of compressed air such as a turbine and which requires that the gun constantly bleed air to atmosphere because the air source cannot run against a closed system when the device is not being operated.
Also, some guns are provided which utilize regular "plant" compressed air and which lower the air pressure within the gun to usable levels (less than 10 psi at the air cap). Paint and other coating materials over the years have gotten more abrasive as solid levels in such substances have increased to the point where the wear in the nozzle of the spray gun has become an issue to deal with.